The Third Heir
by Pickelist
Summary: The folks at Trinity thought Jack was the only warrior left. Then, there was Ellen. But no one knew the story of the third warrior and her struggle to stay alive and free. For a long time she has been hidden in a small village over near the West Coast, but now she must take to the road again.
1. Flight

"They're getting close. Please Isabella, get Aura out of here." Cain pleaded.

"No, I won't leave everyone here to be killed or worse, captured." Isabella argued.

"Cain, I've been training for years. Let. Me. Fight." My voice was tight with fury.

A fireball zipped over our heads, "No, Aura, listen to me, please." Cain's voice was full of sympathy and urgency. "You're no match for a wizard. Isabella get her out. Now. She's our only hope." Isabella's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded.

"No!" I screamed as Isabella dragged me away from my home, my friends. The only family I had ever known were going to die protecting me. Isabella has to almost lift me onto my horse, I was so numb I couldn't hardly stand. I briefly thought about rushing back into the fight, but I knew what Cain had said was right. I had seen a wizard's power and knew I was no match at all. Isabella climbed onto her own horse and led mine out of the burning village. I couldn't look back, I just knew it would break me. "Where are we going?" My voice sounded hollow.

Isabella shook her head and, her voice cracking, said "I don't know young one."

Sleep eventually came, filled with dreams of the first time I had met Cain.


	2. Flashback

"Little one, what's your name?" He saw my reluctance and added, "Mine's Cain."

"Aura," I murmured. This seemed to satisfy him. He walked past me to the bookshelves lining the walls. I assumed this was his library or something. He pulled a small black book off a lower shelf and returned.

He handed me the book, and said, "This is your Weirbook, a book containing your heritage and other helpful things." I stared. "What?" He didn't seem to know what to make of my reaction.

"What is a 'weir'?" I asked, so very confused.

"What is a...wait, what? You know nothing of the Weir?"

"Uh, no. Should I?"

"Probably. I mean, you are one of us." Cain laughs at this. "Ever heard of the magical guilds, kid?" I shook my head. "No? Okay, well…."

After a detailed description which, me being only 6 at the time, believed entirely, he got up and walked over to a glass case that set up too high for me to see into. Cain waved me over and when I approached, he pulled a dark shape out of the case. He knelt and handed me a semi-plain gray scabbard and said, "We have been saving this for just the right person." He grinned, "I think you could be that person."


	3. Forest Fire

I sighed. If only I could go back to those days. Isabella called a stop and hopped off her horse. She motioned for me to help her make camp. I looked around and realized we were at one of the safe zones set up for emergencies like this. Cain had showed all of us a number of different safe zone locations. Isabella and I made quick work of setting up camp. There is was plenty of firewood around camp, so she got to work setting up a fire. I wandered around the woods near the camp, mourning. Suddenly, I heard a noise to my left, out in the dark woods.

I dropped to a crouch and my hand flew to my sword. I closed my eyes and listened closely. I heard whatever was making the sound moving back around toward Isabella. I drew my sword and sent a spiral of blue flames toward the sound. I knew I had hit my mark before I heard yelp and curses. I sprinted back to Isabella and shouted, "They've found us!" She cursed and hopped up from where she was sitting. I circled around the camp, sword drawn.

"Where?" whispered Izzy. I didn't answer right away, instead I reached out with my senses, searching.

"There," I whispered back, sending another spiral of flame into the trees. There was a screech and three dudes, one swatting at the blue flames licking at his sleeve, hopped out of the dense forest. One sent a fireball streaking toward me, but I easily batted it away with my sword. I ignored the others, the one not on fire had engaged Isabella in a little wizard on wizard duel, and focus on the one who had shot at me. I sent threw my fire at him, though I didn't actually mean to hit him. This was my only plaything for the time being. I lunged at me with some sort of staff. I met him staff-to-sword. I heard the telltale sign of metal-on-wood. This being the case, I forced my warrior fire to expand and heat up. Another pathetic, little squeal told me the staff had caught on fire. I heard the staff hit the ground and lunged forward. I gave a little swipe with my sword, killing my foe. I did a full 180 to deflect a blast of wizard fire from the guy who was no longer on fire. I killed him with a quick blast of my own fire. I always hit my mark.

At this point, Izzy had finished her battle. "Let's go," she said, breathlessly, "You good?" I nodded and hopped up on my horse. These horses had been trained not to run, so they had stayed put, perfectly patient and calm. Izzy hopped onto hers and lead the way out of our scorched little camp.


End file.
